Unchosen
by lilnicky21
Summary: Complete. Leareth was less then he appeared to be, Vanyel overcame him with the result of being broken. Will he be healed? by who?
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome all! I have just began writing and wish to test out my writing style and what better way then to write fanfics?Read this and let me know what you think.I am open to suggestions and different ideas. There is a slash warning but thats only because it deals with Vanyel and Stefen, possibly Moondance and Starwind. That should be fairly obvious. I am not sure if this is considered a short chapter or a long one.Let me know alright. Now back to what's important._

_Disclaimer: Hmm I guess I have to tell everyone that I do not own any of Mercedes Lackey's work or anything that may seem familiar._

_Uh. This fic should just be PG13 and that mostly to be safe. So I hope you all enjoy. _

_italics-thoughts  
:italics:-mindspeech  
"talking"- natural speech  
(8)-point of view change_

Chapter one

Leareth stood facing down his greatest adversary. The time to act was upon them. The man with striking silver eyes called to something inside of him. Something he wanted, if only he could find a way to _break _him. The Herald swayed on his feet, barely holding onto conscienceless. His entire being focused on the one in black. Leareth smirked and mind spoke to his main power source. _:Look at him. This is who you wanted to examine! He is weak, he will break, I shall have him.: _

"well?" Leareth shifted his weight impatiently. He had just offered the Herald a position at his right hand... and more. The Herald sent a glare his way.

His eyes gleamed as light bounced on thin air, proof that a powerful mage was shielding himself from sight. A silent question was sent along the bond that tied them together._No! Do nothing! He WILL see you. Look, he is almost depleted. _Leareth was furious that his servant would have the nerve to ask. Another silent question passed over his mind this time with more urgency. _Be quick. _He grunted.

The movement of his servant went as unnoticed as the feel of a shadow over skin. It moved quickly to the side of the Herald-Mage. It slipped into his thoughts and found traces of sorrow and defeat. Also regret and a burning rage for the one who stood before him. The regret was odd. There was understanding and determination laced with it. It was all directed to one name. Stefen. Who is Stefen? Why do they have such a deep connection? The shadow found the companion bond between him and Yfandes. It found this interesting and followed it. The companion was moving fast. Very fast. _Towards _them. The shadow stumbles out of the Heralds thoughts and unintentionally alerted the Herald to its presence. With that the Herald turned his attention to the shadow.

(8)

"Dear Gods." Vanyel Ashkevron whispered to himself. He didn't even _know _there was a SECOND! The dream was right up until _this_ point. He looked around him with Mage Sight. There! Almost directly beside him was someone or something Shielding. It was attached to Master Dark. A strong surge of power passed between them.

'Fandes was coming. The sound of her hooves against the snow rang through the air. _:'Fandes stop! Look:_ Van Mindspoke/yelled at her. She stood in a dead stop while her chosen sent an image of his new discovery and the question _:can we break it:_her way.She stamped in one place and snorted. _:Yes, Van. Break the link. Cut it, now: _

Vanyel concentrated his energy and _cut_ the link between Master Dark and his source. He _sent_ the energy into Master Dark. A bond, broken and being that strong with that much power being passed through Leareth, made Vanyel's first time experience with gate energy seem no more then a scraped knee. There was nothing. No cry of pain or surprise came from that part of Crookback Pass. The truly shocking part of this unforgettable end was the high, thin scream of pain that erupted from beside Herald and companion. A girl no older then than twelve appeared and collapsed. She lay on the snow wearing clothing very similar to Tayledras style. A skirt of animal pelt and dyed silk fell stiff over thin legs. A small,sleevless, leathervest covered her undeveloped chest not reaching her navel. Her hair was pitch black. She wore no shoes and looked deathly pale. Her uncovered stomach showed ribs. She was extremely malnourished.

Van looked up and saw Master Dark still living and rising slowly to his feet. He had redirected the flow of power to the many mages who were feeding him nold energy. Leareth _threw _everything he had at Vanyel who placed shields around himself and Yfandes. He almost collapsed under the weight of the blow but was more or less unharmed. Leareth had nothing left except his own strength, which was poor incomparisonto Vanyel's and Yfandes' combined power. A Herald-Mage and a Companion of Valdemar. Van's eyes _blazed_ with an inner strength as he took the offensive stance and _hurled _everything he had back. Master Dark released an anguished noise that couldn't be classified as a human scream as he was obliterated along as half of the army, which stood at his back. Those who still could,ran for their very lives.

Van was exhausted, more then he felt in all the time he was in the Kings service. He leaned on 'Fandes and grabbed onto the saddle. _:Chosen, the kings army is on their way. Not quite a candle mark away: _she nudged him but he was lost in the pain of the reaction headache that is always promised after over using the Gifts. A few minutes after just hanging off of his companion, he gave a desperate attempt to _climb_ into the saddle. He collapsed as the strain proved to much for him and passed out from pain and pure, utter exhaustion.

_Final authors note:I will only continue ifI get some feedback. I am doing this to improvemy very limited writing skills and in order to improve i need somekind of response.  
lilnicky21_


	2. Chapter 2

_Well here ya go. There is slight romance in the chapter, nothing too big, its more of a desperation type thing. Again this story does contain slash. _

_Disclaimer__ I do not own The last Herald Mage, it all belongs to Mercedes Lackey._

_italics-thoughts  
:italics:-mindspeech  
"talking"- natural speech  
(8)-point of view change_

Chapter 2

A curly, red haired youth sat on a stool beside the cot of one formidable Herald Mage. Vanyel felt the presence of his lifebonded before he opened his eyes. Stefen was fiddling with a wooden flute, looking at it from all directions. He jumped and dropped the flute when he saw his lover's silver eyes on him.

"Vanyel, your awake! Are you hungry? Thirsty?" Stef was on his feet and almost at the entrance of the tent. Vanyel's hand went up as he reached out for Stefen.

"Stef wait, it can all wait." Vanyel's voice was dry and croakish. Stefen turned and fell to his knees, gripping Vanyel's hand, holding on as if his life depended on the contact.

"I.. Van I was so scared…I.. When you kissed me it felt like I was never going to see you again, then they wouldn't let me leave the station.. they wouldn't …they.. I love you, van." Silent sobs shook the young bard's slight frame.

Vanyel's hand wiped away the tears falling down Stefen's face. He didn't say anything about the last time they were together or about the dreams he had mistaken as Foresight. He murmured small jokes and teases to try and calm Stef down. Both which failed miserably as he remembered how close to defeat he had been, and only by luck or a change in fates that he was here at this moment. _Maybe it was Foresight, that dream. But how did it change that drastically?_

Tears of his own fell down his cheeks and he held Stefen closer to him. Outside the tent, the moon began to rise and the stars were uncovered to sparkle in the night. The sound of soldiers heading to bed and the watch being switched filled the silence. Horses whickered and stamped. The two lovers fell asleep, Vanyel holding on to Stef as Stef kneeled on the ground in Vans arms.

_(8)_

The sun rose as the strange, black haired girl woke. She found herself in a strange undyed canvass tent, lying on a cot. There, just inside the tent was a man dressed in the clothes of a Valdemar Herald. He had a stern face and a thatch of plain brown hair. Two men in soldier uniforms stood at attention inside the tent entrance. The man in white looked at the girl and spoke in a strange and unfamiliar language.

She looked solemnly back before speaking herself, "where am I? Are you going to kill or eat me?"

The man had a shocked expression on his face. He turned to speak to one of the other men in the bizarre tongue. The soldier left through the flap of the tent.

The girl wasn't sure what was going to happen to her. Her master had once told her the horrors of Valdemar for bedtime tales. His tales included some of their torture techniques and what they did to people who were lost on this side of the border. The man in white, whom the girl supposed was a blood-sucking herald, said something else. This time made an action with his hands that looked like he was bringing and invisible cup to his lips. He then motioned to a barrel that was beside the cot. She accepted the offer of a drink and looked suspiciously at the cup in his hands. He shrugged took a sip himself then offered the cup again. It was cool water with some herb added to sweeten it. She slowly placed the cup on the ground then lowered her head to the cot and fell in to a light sleep.

_(8)_

"Is she healthy?" Herald-Mage Vanyel asked the guard. He was wearing a set of borrowed Whites, which were, needless to say, much to big. They were pulled in at the waist with a black belt that has been graciously donated by on of the soldiers. He was wearing a pair of soft leather shoes; Stef was out looking fortwo pairs of boots. Van's own pair was melted during his last battle with Leareth and Stef's were never in as good condition to begin with.

"Yea m'lord Herald, e's healthy enough, but ya see, she was speakin' a differ tongue an we was wonderin' if you could communicate wit her." The guard, from farm stock, told van as closely as he could, what the girl had said.

"Hmm… That sounds like Tayledras, which in understandable if she grew up with master dark." Vanyel stood somewhat shakily. Afterthree days of being unconscious he was still recovering physically, but his reserves were no where being what they had been before….

_: I should hope I would be fully recovered soon. There is no telling what might happen: _He silently confessed to 'Fandes. Van had never been this depleted, and a well known fear settled in the pit of his stomach. If he didn't recover soon there was a chance that he would _never_ recover. He had tried, earlier that morning, to light the candle so Stef could walk to the door without falling over mislaid items. He had failed to even set a spark to the wick._: Love I don't know what I would tell Randi. He needs me, this whole country needs me. If I can't help them, what will I do? Join a household and hope to me a lowly minstrel:_

'Fandes came and walked beside him as he made his slow way to the young prisoner's tent._: Chosen they won't cast you out for using your gifts to harshly. Especially After all you have done for Valdemar. You know that, as you also know that Randi and Shavri _love_ you. You will not be cast out by them. _I _won't let them and what about Stefen? He loves you and I Love you: _she nudged him and left it at that.

Vanyel felt guilty for allowing himself so much self-pity at the expense of his friends and loves. He began to degrade himself and reject his thoughts. _I'm tired and I knew this before. When I get tired I start to feel sorry for myself. I am an Ass, and _nobody_ should tell me differently._

The guard motioned at a small, slightly isolated tent, and gave a short nod. _This was it_.

_Authors Note: Well there ya go! I have some things to say,starting witha thank you to Whitewolf for the advice and I will try my best to keep your attention. As for the title and the bemused dread part, you will just have to see. Have a good night everyone and please tell me what you think. _

I would like to apologize for the terrible job of editing I have done on this chapter. I am very incompetent when it comes to computers and I kinda deleted the chapter AFTER I posted it. oops. I shall take better care next time and hope I don't pull the same fricken mistake. I do like to do that just believe me!Well Good Night. Ciao.  
lilnicky21


	3. Chapter 3

_Warning: This contains slash, nothing big._

_Disclaimer:I do not own any of Mercedes Lackey's work or anything that may seem familiar. _

_italics-thoughts  
:italics:-mindspeech  
"talking"- natural speech  
(8)-point of view change_

Chapter three

The guard motioned at a small, slightly isolated tent, and gave a short nod. This was it. The girl sat on the cot with her head down, eating some bread with honey. She was thin, to thin for one her age and height, and very pale like she had never before been exposed to sun. Her small hands, busy pulling apart the bread and stuffing it into her mouth, were covered in small cuts and scrapes. Her shoulder length hair was dirty and matted. Vanyel cleared his throat to get her attention. Surprise and a small amount of fear registered on his face as he looked into her eyes for the first time. Her eyes were the palest colour of blue they looked almost white. If someone walked past her in some remote village they would have believed she was blind. Her small face was littered with tiny cuts and a bruise right above her left eyebrow.

Vanyel regained his composure immediately. He walked further into the tent and spoke in a low voice to the Herald. "What all has happened here?" Van stressed his question by placing a hand on the man's arm. "Has _anything_ unusual happened in the last three days with this girl?"

"Nothing has happened Herald-Mage. She awoke this very morning. She drank water, I escorted her to the privy and other then that she slept." He sighed as he made a frustrated motion with his hand. "Look into her eyes! They are white, and her skin is so pale that you can almost see her veins. Vanyel you know more about these parts than anyone else, what is she?"

"Langel, I don't know everything about this place, no one does. The only ones who _do_ know _anything_ about these lands are the _Tayledras_ clans and they don't usually share knowledge." _What are you girl? What have you done to disrupt Langel's peace of mind? _Van looked over the girl once more, she had been openly staring at them during their small discussion. He dropped to his knees so he was eye level with her. "Girl, who are you?" She blinked and frowned a bit. After a minute of a staring contest she broke into a grin and laugher laced with bitterness filled the small tent.

She began to speak simply almost as she was speaking to an infant. "I don't understand your tongue, when will any of you understand this?" She laughed again, as if she was being witty. She had spoken in a dialect of _Tayledras. _It sounded old and rolled off her tongue like water. When she spoke slowly Vanyel was able to understand, but he also had the feeling that if she were to speak fast with emotion the language would be just as foreign as it was before he learned it.

"Can you understand this tongue? It is similar to yours." She blinked again and seemed very much taken aback. She replied with a soft "yes" and Vanyel tried once more to question her. "Who are you?"

"Mari" was all she said. Mari looked stubbornly at the blanket that covered her small frame. _This is going to take awhile. Love, what is the best action to take do you think? _Vanyel "heard" a mental sigh coming from 'Fandes and new she was taking in the situation. _Try Truth spell! Not you but get Langel to do basic Truth spell, it'll _encourage_ her to talk more openly _Van did as suggested and could see a faint blue haze fall over the girl. She twitched violently then settled as if nothing had happened. _She knows. Interesting that she is not upset. _Vanyel nodded at Langel and tried to question once more.

"Who are you? What were you doing in the Pass?"

"I am called Mari, that is what my master named me. He needed my support." She had an air of innocence and Vanyel wished more then ever that he could look into her mind. _Support? Why on earth- _

Vanyel scratched his chin, which he just realized was growing a beard. "Why would he need your support?" Her eyes drooped slightly and her mouth hung slack for a moment.

"I was bound to him, he said he needed me, and my strength. He never told me more then that." Her voice faded to a whisper and the bread Mari had been holding dropped to the ground. Her body went slack as she collapsed to the cot.

Langel yelled for the guards to get a healer and he quickly dispatched Truth Spell. Vanyel heard none of this and saw nothing. A bright light flooded his vision and a roaring deafened him. Vanyel felt nauseous and lightheaded, strong and willful all in the same instant. He was assaulted by the overload of power that flooded his channels and invaded his senses.

By the time the invasion was complete, Vanyel found himself on the ground with a Healer kneeling over him and Langel watching over the girl. The healer peered into his eyes and _looked _into his mind and body. _She has green eyes, and red hair, how odd. _Vanyel cocked his head slightly at his bizarre thought. _I must still be out of it, there is no other explanation. _Mainly by habit he examined the stray thought a little closer. It didn't carry his _tone_ at all and the more he thought about it the more convinced he became. He was Thoughtsensing.

The thought came from one of the on lookers crowding the tent entrance. "Get them out of here. Now!" Van snarled at the healer who yelped and jumped up to do as commanded. The girl was apparently unharmed but still unconscious. The healer, satisfied with Vanyel, began to examine the girl. _Mari, her name is Mari. I feel her pain. Huh? Pain? My empathy! I am finally regaining all of my strength. _Vanyel left the tent feeling perplexed and slightly confused. He was absolutely dumbfounded, and it was mostly because of that _girl_! He entered his tent after realizing he had been standing before it for a good while, thinking. Stefen was sitting on the cot and tightening the fastenings on some boots.

"Van! Here you are, try these on." And with that he threw another pair of boots at Vanyel's head….._Ouch._

__

Authors Note: Welcome back. There you have it. Ch. 3. Hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you to those who have reviewed. Makes me feel special. Who ever is looking forward to reading this story (if there is anyone) I will be going to Italy fairly soon. I'll try to update once more before I leave but there is still plenty for me to do. If I don't, I'll be gone for a year and I'm not to sure what the rules are between my host family and the Internet is as of yet. I'll try to update as often as possible.  
Responses:  
Sage-serenity: the girls relationship still has to be worked out. I have a few ideas but I'm not too sure how to do it. Just be warned it may be tragic and full of horror or very lame.  
Tim Kent: I'm glad to hear it (or see it...) thanks.  
Esarea Silvermoon: Vanyel is also my favorite character and I was so annoyed that Lackey just left the story at that. Well I am going to try to change it in this wonderful world of Fan Fiction and hope for the best.

Have a wonderful year everyone.  
lilnicky21


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello everyone. I am back. Sorry for the delay but there was never a chancefor me to uploada chapter on the net. But im glad to say i have continued to write and it is almost finished... I just now have to type it all out... WellI hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of Mercedes Lackey's work though i hope one day i am as successful._

Unchosen

Chapter 4  
Vanyel was reading a letter from Treven, it outlined in detail what had been happening at Haven. The situation within Karse was slowing down ever so slightly, but there was an ugly little rumour that the reason was because they were organizing an attack on Valdamar. If it's true...well Vanyel just really hoped it wasn't. They had already claimed war on Valdamar and their next move would be to _start_ the war. The last paragraph, though worded formally, had profound undertones of dread. Randi was all but could be called scientifically dead.

The flap of the tent was pushed aside allowing a gust of freezing wind to enter. "M'lord Herald Mage, the troops have begun to dispatch and are heading home."  
"Thank you Gran. Will you be going on ahead?" At Gran's nod Vanyel handed him a thick roll of front line palimpsest. "Give this to Herald Treven; it's a full report on what took place over the last couple of weeks."

When the kings messenger left, Vanyel sunk down on his cot, feeling about twice his actual age. He had never been in this kind of condition before. After his battle with Learth, most of his physical strength had returned, and a _few_ of his gifts. His healing channel ached dully and when he tried to exert a small amount for others or himself, he blacked out. He hasn't been able to use _any_ of his "aggressive" gifts. Only his mindspeech and his empathy was reliable, but no where near the strength they had been at. And his biggest problem (or the one he was most concerned about) was his Mage gift. Vanyel was unable to sense dormant _or_ active Mage-power, and as far as he could see on his own he had no Mage channel. As far as he could tell he was just like any other Herald at the normal level. Gran had been greatly mistaken when he said "M'lord Herald _Mage_"! He had talked to Yfaunds about it, she said she didn't know what was happening but she didn't seem overly concerned. she was anxious to go back to Haven, all she really said was :_when we get back they probably won't need you so just take a break and go to the Vale_: Their bond had not weakened but she seemed more...distant..then usual. She did have a point though. If Moondance couldn't help him no one could...right? Taking that kind of break bothered Vanyel though. For over half of his life he had been in the service of Valdamar and for over a quarter of his life had been the most important, so they always said, Herald Mage. _That's it isn't it? I'm broken now so they can't use me the way that they have done before. Savil if only you could see this now, if only you were alive to... _guilt welled up in a small corner of his soul, and he choked down a sob, he was recovering, slowly, and he didn't need to throw himself into depression. There was still the problem with the girl to deal with. she was a strange one. She wouldn't talk about her life and she was clearly terrified of Learth. Vanyel _felt_ her fear when he tried to question her. It was only yesterday and she went into near hysterics. Stef, being the only one with bardic gifts, was called in to calm her down. She calmed almost immediately, and she also enjoyed the music. He was with he right now in fact. They had a way of communicating, without words or magic, but with music.

(8)(8)(8)

Mari sat on her cot, cross legged with a small smile playing on her lips. Stefen was playing a flute pausing now and then to sing. His voice, clear and strong, echoed through the tent and out into the snow and cold. He had come with that strange man, Vanyel. Mari was told that he was willing to keep her company and play for her if she wanted, which she very much did. It had been so lonely in this strange enemy camp. Only Vanyel could talk with her and she was slightly scared of him, even though she wouldn't -couldn't- show that fear. Even living with master dark there had always been music to comfort her after every-episode- with HIM. She was so excited when Stefen said that he would play and that he would also like her to _sing_ for him as well! She could feel the power of his voice and even though he didn't use it to control how she thought or what she felt, she had no dough that he could have done so. His presence in itself was very soothing and comforting. That, combined with his respect for her own mind had gained her trust immediately. She herself had a small amount of that gift, for that was how she got in under Vanyels shields that one night, the one of the only reasons her Master had allowed it…..

Stefen brought the song to a close and placed the flute on the small travelling table that was currently occupied by a plate of fruit and cheese. He grabbed a slightly aged pear and rolled it around in his hands. Mari took the unspoken sign for a break and began to eat, slowly and almost constantly watching the Bard as he ate. Once they finished their meal the Bard stood and bowed with a flourish also saying in taylendras, if poorly pronounced; "good day My Lady, and if you wish I will return." With a sparkling smile and a wink he was gone. The ever present herald who stood by the door gave a small salute and also left close on stefens heels. This last act was one she wasn't prepared for and it left her flabbergasted. Never before had she been left alone. Sleeping or awake, she had been playing the prisoner and she always felt a presence near her, either beside the cot or by the door.

Almost a candlemark later, each moment causing her so much confusion that she could only sit on the cot, the tent flap opened and a women in a guards uniform entered, followed by Vanyel, who was carrying a robe of soft cotton. "Mari, we will be leaving in the morning with the rest of the troops. If you want to bathe, and I suggest you do so, there are some springs close by. They are by far and away_not_ hot springs but they are slightly heated so the water is not freezing. Will you go?" Herald Vanyel looked impersonal and as cold as the snow. Mari's head throbbed as the tent filled with a sorrowful silence. For all his steely self control of face and body, his soul was crying. She nodded for fear of breaking the spell being weaved in anguish and pain. "Good, then this is my sister, Lissa. You will be in her charge." On that note, he left leaving the two women, one young the other older, alone. Lissa turned and Mari was met with a stern face, calculating eyes, and a nose that spoke volumes of the reason she was so hard. The guard picked up the robe which Vanyel had draped over a chair, opened the flap. Mari took the silent command and followed her out into the cold.

_Well, there you have it. Chapter 4! I hope it was enough. let me know! _;)  
_LilNicky21_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello everyone! I received a suggestion for smaller paragraphs. So im trying it out. I'll start with chapter 5 first. If you like it let me know and I'll fix chapters 1-4 as well. Anyway enjoy and review if you so wish. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of Mercedes Lackey's work or anything that may seem familiar._

_italics-thoughts  
:italics:-mindspeech  
"talking"- natural speech  
(8)-point of view change_

Unchosen

Charter 5

As they reached the springs, a small amount of steam was slowly climbing up out of the water as the hot air and cold air mixed. Mari shed her clothes and sank down into the spring. Despite the temperature the water felt cool and relaxing against her skin. She slipped completely into the pool holding her breath.

She looked up out of the water at HIS sister, Lissa. She was pulling out an irregular shaped bottle and twirled it in her watery hands. She placed the bottle on the ground and rolled up her sleeves. The distorted image was so intriguing that she barely realized when Lissa bent down and one hand passed through the barrier and solidified. It gripped her under the chin and raised her head up out of the water.

Mari sputtered and blew out all the old and stale air from her lungs. She coughed as fresh, clean air hit them. She muttered darkly to herself as she thumped Mari on the back. When she could breathe again without choking, she moved to sit on a ledge with her back facing Lissa.

The guardswomen poured the contents of the bottle into her palm. Up rose a sweet sent of honey and apple. She massaged the mixture into Mari's hair then handed the bottle to her and motioned for her to do the same for her body and face. Foamy white suds filled the small spring causing Mari to laugh in delight. She had never known such a thing existed! If this was indeed soap then what her master had her use all along was pig fat in comparison!

Lissa gasped in surprise and poured some water on her head. In streaking lines down Mari's body flowed black streamlets. Fingers massaged yet more of the foamy stuff into her hair and bits of black foam floated on the surface. With a slight tisking sound in her throat, Lissa toweled her hair and tugged for Mari to climb out of the water. She shivered and caught a glimpse of her hair. It was pure silver, not a trace of black to be seen. She sighed, the dye had been all washed out and now people will continue to look at her as if she was a freak of some sort. Hurriedly, so not to catch a cold, she dried and dressed then followed Lissa back to the forbidding tents.

(8)(8)(8)

The snow on the ground grew scarce as the company headed south, toward Haven. The actual army would not enter the city its self, there was no room, so they split into groups, the larger bulk going to their assigned posts and the smaller going to the palace.

Vanyel was riding at the front with Stefen close behind. The girl, Mari was riding a pack beast seeing as there were no extra horses. (Stefens Melody was found and cared for by the border guards after she had fled.) She was being flanked by two heralds for formality sake. It was not thus for most of the trip but upon entering the city they had to abide by certain protocols. And, well…. appearances were very important to the people.

There were, as expected when a large number of people come home from winning a war, quite a large crowd gathered in the more public of areas. They were solemn and silent, a ragged cheer here and there but with another, more serious war on their doorstep, a relatively small battle was hardly something to be happy about. The crowd slowly thinned as they approached the palace. Once in the palace walls all formalities dropped. Those who had to see the heir went to the audience hall, everyone else went their own ways and did their own things.

Vanyel could wait until Treven was finished with the formal audiences before he saw him. Right now he wanted to- had to- see Randi. He left Stefen to deal with Mari. The less who see or know about her at this time, the better.

He ran into Jisa right before entering the Royal chambers. She was leaving and one look at her, Vanyels heart filled with pride. She held herself with all the dignity of her future office and more.

"Uncle Van, welcome home." He held his daughter in a loving and comforting embrace. _Home? will this ever feel like home with Savil gone? What about when Randi dies and Shavri? No, Love. This was never really my "home", only the place I lived. _He said outloud, "thank you sweet, is Randi up to a visitor? 'Faunds said he was weak but that's what he's like all the time."

"He is. In fact, he told me to try and find you." She looked into his eyes, seeing down into his very soul. "Uncle Van? I don't like the feel of you… I mean you feel… changed. Are you sure-."

"Nothing to worry about, love," he gave his winning smile and waved off her concern. At her expression though, she was not to be waylaid. A man in Healer Green came out of the chamber.

"Ah! You found him, Jisa. Herald Vanyel, His Majesty is most anxious to see you."

Vanyel gave his daughter a sad smile of farewell but could not cover the feeling of relief that leapt inside of him. He made his way into what was now the Royal Infirmary. Randal was in his usual position on the huge bed surrounded by soft pillows. Shavri was in a chair at his side, looking at a parchment. It was a surprise Randal as well as Shavri were still alive. He looked transparents and glassy, but it did nothing to diminish his good looks. The transparentness added an unearthly quality that made him look more like a god then a mortal king. He had lost his Iron Will though, and all that was left of him to do was to die. They all knew it, and they knew that each other knew it. This unknown sickness was spreading to Shavri. Her skin had taken on a whitish sheen, and her hair had acquired a dull lifeless colour of gray, probably from the stress and the constant strain on her power. They were in a rainstorm and there was nothing left to fight with.

Vanyel slammed a mental shield down on his emotions. He thanked the gods that his empathy, which was never very strong to begin with, was weakened. There was no healer in the room, but then again they were of no help to either of them anymore.

Shavri smiled. "Van, welcome back. We're so glad you and Stef are safe. Randi wants you to know that he understands why you had to do what you did. And he would never hold it against you. I completely disagree! If you had died…" a tear slipped down her pale face. "Jisa would have been left all alone." As Vanyel moved to sit in a chair across from her she grabbed his hand.

"Not alone, love, She has Treven." They continued to talk from most of a candlemark. Randi, too weak to talk aloud but for Shavri's gift and the channel she opened between them allowed him to put in a word or two when he didn't drift to sleep.

_A/N: thank you to all those who have reviewed. Too tell you the truth it kinda makes me guilty for not updating as fast as I could…. I will do my best in the future.  
LilNicky21 _


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey. This is the last Chapter… very dark, but it is happy in the end. And very short! Try not to hate me… Enjoy. _

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Mercedes Lackey's work or anything that may seem familiar.

_italics-thoughts  
:italics:-mindspeech  
"talking"- natural speech  
(8)-point of view change_

Unchosen

Chapter 6

One week later Randale, King of Valdamar, died followed by his love and life-bonded. It was a time of great mourning, after a five day mourning period, Treven and Jisa were crowned. Vanyel had to leave. There was such pain and torrent, he had to get away for it, so without a word to anyone, not even Stefen or Yfaunds, he left. In the dead of night and alone. His bonds to both Stef and 'Faunds were weakened to the point where, even on the calmest nights and mildest tempers, they couldn't be felt. His empathy was overloaded all the time. It magnified what ever he felt for others to feel and backlashed what they felt onto himself. There was no way to turn, no way to run. He was trapped and doomed. He stumbled past the small, private gate used by heralds and on to the deserted streets. He wandered, not letting himself be drawn into any one direction. Trying to find and get away from all at the same time. That's when he found her.

Mari was sitting on the ground directly in his path. "Where are you going? Your friends are worried about you."

He stared at her, not comprehending that she was there. She patted the ground beside her. "Sit here." He sat.

"I feel your pain and know your anguish. I can help."

"How?" his voice was harsh from waiting so long to speak, but it also seemed as if a part of him always know it would end this way.

"Let me take your pain. I can control it. I will take it into myself." She looked at him, then raised her small hands and placed them on either side of his face. "You knew it had to be like this."

He nodded, not bringing himself to speak. Yes, he knew it would end like this. How he knew he didn't know but at this time this place, he knew.

"Look deep and hold my eyes."

He held her eyes. Her now clearer then water eyes. They were truly sightless, never before had she looked upon a human face on this plane but rather on another.

He saw her life, how evil Leareth truly was, and what he had done to her. He used her as a power outlet, ever since the day she was born, of a whore who was raped by Leareth himself. His daughter, Mari. While the mother was pregnant she too had magic flow through her. Mari was born to this world as a monster, the most powerful being ever to survive in such a magnitude to energy. She was-

She screamed. The well-diminished gifts flowed into her, scorching her soul. Causing her agony she has never known before. She stumbled up and past Van, running to a stand of trees in the empty park. She clung to it, her nails scoring the bark as clear sap ran over her hands. Her eyes we wide and wild, her pure white hair standing on end and sparking as if it were giving off an electric current. She bent and retched on the ground, spewing blood as well as bile. She began to shake then she fell still. In the far off distance a bell began to toll, and the silver chime of the Companions' shoes sounded into the night, led by Yfandes. She bowed her head to Vanyel and picked her way to the fallen girl. She raised her head and neighed. Somehow, for some reason, the bond between companion and chosen flowed into the girl, for the first time, Vanyel could think clearly. That's when he saw it. The life bond. The one which connected his soul to Stefens soul. It was there, and it was strong. He nearly wept with joy.

Mari. Her lifeless body lay where she fell. The other heralds were beginning to come. They looked at van like he was a ghost, there were so sure it was him… The bell. It rang for a fallen girl who was the daughter of the most evil mage ever to grace this earth. What should they do?

(8)(8)(8)

It was a very small and quiet affair, the funeral of Mari. The people were led to believe that it was Vanyel who died, killing himself from insanity. It was safer for the people to believe that then here more tales about the near-god herald-mage. After a fortnight Vanyel, Stefen and Yfandes, traveled to the k'Treva Vale to accept the invitation received a week ago. Vanyel was still surrounded by too many unhappy memories and now with the weight of Mari's death on his shoulders, she had to leave. Just when he believed he would have to live his life in such misery and pain, the message came. It was a sign sent from the gods. There were second chances after all.

His and Stefens relationship grew better once more. They became closer. And Yfandes let her barriers down completely so that she could still communicate with her love even if he was no longer her chosen. They had talked about it and it was agreed that Vanyel should never be called a herald again and no one should know of his existence or the fact that there was a being so powerful that she was able to bring a companion's bond into herself, even if that was what killed her in the end. By Vanyels calculation they sould be reaching the Vale in Three days…. That still left plenty of time alone with the two beings he loved most in the world, because no doubt that when they do arrive, Stef will be kidnapped to play music for the Tayledras and Yfandes will be played _on_ by all of the younger children. And finally Vanyel will no doubt have to face new and more difficult tasks at the hands of Moondance and Starwind…..

_I know this is short and some of you probably hate me for this ending. I was getting no where with this story and I HAD to end it. It was too painful to draw it out fully like I intended and also, some of the characters had certain things in mind. Does that ever happen to you? the way you have no choice on what to write or the way a character just HAS to die? Its strange but they mess up my plans a lot! Anyway. This was my very first Fan fiction and it will always hold a special place… somewhere. Bye bye now!  
LilNicky _


End file.
